With you
by Noisy French Girl
Summary: Let's just say, she would never be able to get rid of him. Even if rejected, he would always stand by her side, he would never let her go. Ever.
1. Sorry

I own nothing

"Sorry Naruto! Kiba said he would show me the new batch of puppies today!"

"It was today?! But, today, I am training with Gai-sensei and Lee-sempai!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I'll make it up to you! But, I promised Ino to shop with her!"

"Tsunade-sama said she would help me with healing jutsu! We'll see each other another time."

"I have a mission scheduled with Genma-sensei tomorrow! I have to go pack now..."

"But Neji-sempai and I are working on some binomial justsus today..."

"You know, I promised Shino I would help him catch that bug today... It's really rare."

"Sorry Naruto! Kurenai-sensei needs me to babysit her baby today!"

Maybe he should find a way to lock Kagome up somewhere far, far, far away from the shinobi group...

Maybe the start of a drabbles fic...


	2. Goodbye!

I own nothing!

Thanks you for following and favorating this fic!

And special thanks to my dear guests, Guest and FluffyMuffin for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Back when they were twelve, Naruto was leaving with Jiraya to go train.<p>

"Don't worry Kag-chan! I'll be back before you know it!"

"I'm going to misss you, baka!"

Jiraya watched from afar, a strange glint in his eyes. When he asked Naruto about his crush, he did not think it would be the little Uchiha!

The boy grinned before stretching his arms before her. "I'll miss you too, dattebayo!"

Kagome buried herself in his arms. They lingered in that same position before he reluanctly pulled away, his cheecks red, and clear blue eyes hazy.

She waved and said goodbye, Naruto skipping to the gates, a goofy smile upon his face.

She curiously wacthed as Jiraya and Naruto crossed the gates, the latter angrily hissing at the laughing sanin.

* * *

><p>I can't say I'm back, but I can't say I'm not...<p>

Let's just say I'm alive!

...Author looks over her shoulder... That sounded weird...

Anyway, hope you liked and leave a comment!


	3. All grown up!

I own nothing!

Thanks for favorating and following this fanfic!

Special thanks to Guest and fallingyuki for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: All Grown up!<p>

She stared at the blond teenager. Man, he became quite handsome in four years.

"Kagome! It's been so long, dattebayo!" He ran straight to her when he saw her.

He took her in a hug and she blushed furiously as he buried his face in her neck.

"I missed you!"

He let go of her only to openly gape at her. "Wow... You've definitly filled out since last time! Much more than Sakura!"

After he uttered those words, he found himself face first on the concrete, a pair of green eyes filled with killing intent on his form.

...

"Itai!"

"Stop moving! It will only hurt more if you do."

He pouted at the angry tone. "It's your fault if it hurts that much."

He said as he nursed the bruise on his cheek.

But he quickly apologized at the angry look the pink haired girl sent his way.

"Sorry!"

Kagome giggled at his side and he found himself blushing at the cute sound.

* * *

><p>I'm in secondary school now... Everyone's so serious... But last year, they were like wild animals, jumping all over the place!<p>

Some crazy shit, man...


	4. Don't

I own nothing

Thank for your continued support!

Also, special thanks to Guest and Ecchi (love your pseudo) for reviewing!

And now chapter 3 is longer! I tink it's 200 words now, so go check it out!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Don't<p>

"You are going to..."

His eyes sparkled from sheer determination and she almost felt bad for what she was going to say to him.

"Don't." Almost being the key word.

"Why? Kagome, he's your bro-"

"He's dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"He died the day he walked out of the gates."

"Kagome..."

"If you decide to chase after ghosts, fine, but don't ever talk to me about _him _again."

She angrily hissed.

She had already suffered enough, she did not want anything to do with_ him_, she didn't want anything to do with_ them_ anymore_._

He watched her turn and walk away from him and his new team, before screaming at the top his lungs.

"I'll find him Kagome! Believe it!"

She stopped for about a minute before disapearing in a rustle of leaves.

"Let's go Naruto."

* * *

><p>Come one, I would have been pissed too, if both of my brothers left me!<p>

I don't have a brother though...

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!


	5. To forgive

I own nothing!

Thanks for favorating and following!

And special thanks to: kk, Guest(1), Guest(2) and Gimmegimick for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Did your student say something to Kagome?"<p>

"Wich one?" He lazily asked from his hospital bed.

"Uzumaki."

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

Genma hummed, taking the senbon out of his mouth to exminate it.

"She's been acting really weird since he came back."

"It must have something to do with Sasuke."

Genma nodded, before taking the senbon back in his mouth.

"I don't think, if he ever come back that is, she'll forgive him."

Kakashi made to reply, but was cut by the other jounin.

"She's been my student for years, Hatake."

He sent the retired ANBU a pointed look, "I know her."

...

This is what the now patched up Kakashi told them at the Ramen stand.

"Forgive who?" Sakura asked.

Of course he omitted some details.

It was funnier that way~!

"It could be Naruto-san or Sasuke-san." Sai added, totally aware of the nasty glare a certain blond threw his way.

The white haired shinobi sighed. "Either way, she's pissed and I understand her."

* * *

><p>Next chapter may be about Kagome's gennin days...<p>

If you want me to focus on one thing, feel free to ask!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
